


Keep My Ocean Calm

by justyoumeandthestars



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, I AM SORRY, M/M, Weddings, clint has a lot of feelings, no clintcoulson wedding, stupidly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyoumeandthestars/pseuds/justyoumeandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint falls in love with Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep My Ocean Calm

Clint falls in love with Phil in a grocery store, of all places. 

He's dragged there involuntarily – because according to Phil, he's eating him out of house and home and he deserves the consequence of walking around even if he does throw a fit in the canned vegetable section. Clint attempts a toss of junk food into the cart each aisle, but he's shopping with a senior agent of SHEILD and his Cheetos don't seem to stand a chance. 

“You put one more thing in the cart and I'll tase you faster than you can blink, Barton.” He's not even looking at Clint, just looking for the best fucking brand of pita chips that Clint refuses to eat. Clint sighs when they're placed in the cart and mutters, “fun sponge,” to which Phil thwacks him in the back of the head. 

There's a woman at the checkout counter they go to. She's looks frantic and upset while her two children, a young boy and an even younger girl, cry about the lemonade mix currently being taken from their fists, and the bags in their hands are handed back to the cashier. Clint follows Phil's gaze to see the woman digging in her purse for spare change and muttering items to get rid of. He doesn't realize it's happening until it's being done, but Phil steps forward and looks at the woman's total and hands the cashier two twenties. 

The woman looks confused and says, “Sir, I can't take your money for my groceries.”

“It's too late, you already are.” Phil says in a perfectly confident manner, composed as he continues putting their groceries on the conveyor belt. Clint just stares at him.

“Sir, I-”

“Ma'am,” Phil looks up at her with a soft smile, “it's okay. Have a good night, alright?” She looks at his casual clothes – which for Phil consists of a crisp button-up shirt and nice jeans – and she nods, before taking the groceries and herding her kids out of the automatic doors. 

He doesn't say anything to Clint, just smiles at him and holds his hand on the way home. 

 

\---

Clint decides he wants Phil to marry him, coincidentally, while they're at a wedding.

It's a beach wedding for Phil's cousin, and they've traveled down to North Carolina for the weekend. They sit on the bench and Phil grumbles about the sand in his shoes, while Clint laughs because he'd _told_ him to wear sandals, though he's fairly certain Phil Coulson has never worn sandals in his entire life. Phil gives him a dirty look as he pulls his shoe back on before grabbing Clint's hand and lacing his fingers through his. 

The wedding is sweet, tooth-achingly so, and Phil smiles when his mother brings Clint into a hug after the ceremony. 

The happy couple – now named the Globersons, and Clint really feels sorry for that twist of fate – pull one another onto the dance floor for their first dance. They smile and kiss softly and laugh and Clint gets a twinge in his stomach and his chest when he suddenly pictures himself and Phil doing the same thing. And Phil's hand is warm on his thigh and his tie's a little crooked and Clint has never seen his future as bright as he does when Phil smiles at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my break of harassing my perspective college to give me information as to how to apply. Anyone who has ever done this can feel me, and can also understand why this is short. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and college advice is greatly appreciated.


End file.
